KND: Beach Day
by GoldenFlither
Summary: Sequel to 'Celeb Siron'. The Kids Next Door visit the beach. Enjoy.
1. Idea from Drool

_Me: This is a sequel to 'Celeb Siron'. But first, reviews to that story:_

**SilverRainbow223:** **You so have to make a sequel! I loved it! I was laughing the whole time,silently, cause I'm not supposed to be up at midnight reading stories on the computer, but laughing all the same. Who cares if there were no villians, I**

**found this story enjoyable and a break from all the other predictable plots**

**(even though I love reading those stories, lol).**

**"Ok, my turn." Numbuh Two lowered his head. "Lord, I am also thankful for such a magnificent day. I am thankful for Numbuh One and Four to finally find their**

**true loves-"**

**Amen to that Numbuh Two, I practically fell off my chair from laughing. If I**

**didn't catch myself...yeah, that would have posed a problem.**

**I also loved the part when the boys said their favorite #episode. 1 is 15, 2 is**

**26, and 4 is 43...wonder why ;)**

**And of course, 3/4 moments like the last scene with the movie and the store when**

**Numbuh Three got her and Four those T-shirts :) loved it! and the pranks, can't**

**forget those...**

**Oh, and very good job on the length. One-shot or not, it was well written,**

**extremely entertaining, gramatically written, story form (some people don't**

**paragraph right or write in script form), and original. Definately do a sequel. **

**If people aren't reading your story or encouraging you, there is something**

**terribly wrong. They have absolutely NO idea what they are missing. I trully**

**mean that. **

**Don't stop writing.**

_**answer: you're the nicest person I've ever met! Thanx a bunch!**_

**bucksfan7: great story!you're a great author,you know that?i totally loved it.especially the 1/5 scenes throughout the story.very original!you should make a sequel.that would be very enjoyable.keep writin' and remember, go bucks!michigan sucks!**

**_answer: thanx._**

**jenny: very very funny and cute i luv it and C´mon make that sequel hugs**ØŒ

_**answer: Here ya go!**_

**Stripified:** **I'd like to say 2 words.**

**(Amazingly) Good Job.**

**Yeah, that was three, so I put amazingly in parenthesis. You didn't rush any of**

**the fluff, and there wasn't any super fluff, which I'm glad, because I HATE**

**that. This (so far) is the only fanfiction I EVER read that had me laughing**

**every 5 seconds. Maybe it's just because they are in situations I can relate to**

**now, I dunno.**

**I'd say DEFINATLY make a sequal, this was great.**

**Oh yeah, one thing. When Numbuh Two said he liked "Evanescence", claiming she**

**was hot... Evanescence is the whole band, Amy Lee is the lead singer. Just**

**thought I'd point that out.**

**I favorited this, and "highly recommend this story to others".**

**_answer: Thanx, and sorry. I don't know much about the band or the lead singer. I don't even know the band. But my friend says that the band sucks and the singer is really ugly with her make-up on. So, I didn't know. Sorry about that!_**

**zoe ellie: man, that story is really good, ya know... with all those songs and comics(you really imagined well #15 for couple 1x5 an**

_**answer: thanx. lolz, same with Numbuh Four's comic, #43. its Numbuh Three and Four, backwards. lolz! I wanted to say #211 for Numbuh Two, cause 2/Cree (previous Numbuh Eleven) but it would give too much away.**_

**Waverly: Thats a really good fic. I was laughing through the whole thing. I even fell down a few times. But I think you should make a sequel. What more can I say? **

**It was really good. §Waver§**

**_answer: Thanx a bunch_**

**Sweet Demon Slayer: LOL I love this part!:**

**"Ok, my turn." Numbuh Two lowered his head. "Lord, I am also thankful for such a magnificent day. I am thankful for Numbuh One and Four to finally find their**

**true loves-"**

**"HEY!" Numbuh's One, Three, Four and Five all cried at the same time.**

**"Woah, sorry," he rolled his eyes as he continued. "I am thankful for this**

**delicious meal that has been set in front of us." He began to drool on the**

**spaghetti.**

**"Hey, Hungry Hippo! Save yo appetite, it's Numbuh Three's turn."**

**haha. silly number 2! lol. Great job!**

**-SDS-**

**_answer: That wasn't one of my favorite parts, but I liked it too. My favorite part was when...actually, I don't have a favorite part. Well...thanx. _**

_Me: Well, thanx for the reviews. These are the nicest reviews I've ever gotten. Thanx to all of you! On with the story!

* * *

_**KND Beach Day**__

_(Numbuh Two's POV)_

I watched his friends sleeping in the position they were at the beginning of the movie.

On one couch, Numbuh Three had her head resting on Numbuh Four's lap. Numbuh Four's back lay against the couch, arms on top of Numbuh Three.

Numbuh Five's head rested on Numbuh One's shoulder. Numbuh One rested his head on top of Numbuh Five's, arm around her waist.

I chuckled. The movie was really funny, and long. Somewhere in the middle, my teammates had fallen asleep. Only _I_ saw Reuben and Polly go to the beach and see the naked dude again (nia, na, na na, na). It was when the movie ended where I noticed my sleeping comrades. I had put the DVD away and just sat on the couch, admiring the couples.

I saw Numbuh One's eyelids slowly open. As my leader rubbed his eyes with the arm not wrapped Numbuh Five, I snickered.

Numbuh One looked up at the pilot. "What?" He asked.

I stopped snickering and smiled. "You guys look so cute."

_(Normal POV)_

It took a moment for Numbuh One to understand. When he did, he looked at the sleeping Numbuh Five. She was smiling, which made him smile.

Numbuh One looked back at Numbuh Two and frowned. "How was the movie?" he asked, changing the subject.

"It was AWSOME!" He answered, practically yelling.

"SSSSHHHHH!" Numbuh One hissed, but it was too late.

Numbuh Five slowly opened her eyes as she lifted her head off of Numbuh One's shoulder, sitting up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. "What's going on?" she asked, tiredly.

Numbuh One glared back at Numbuh Two. "What?!" the pilot asked, VERY loud. Numbuh One slapped his forehead as he heard the tired moans from Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four.

Numbuh Three's eyelids shot up as she quickly sat up, holding an imaginary gun. "Who's there?! I've got a gun and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Numbuh Four dizzily stood up and stretched. "Et's jast Numbuh Two, Numbuh Three." He answered. "Tha noiseh Numbuh Two."

"Hey Look, I'm sorry, Ok?" Numbuh Two assured, asking for forgiveness.

"Too late now." Numbuh Five replied, joining Numbuh Four in standing up and stretching.

"Try and keep it down while people are sleeping next time, ok Numbuh Two?" Numbuh One asked.

"Ok, Ok, I will." Numbuh Two assured. He put a hand on top of his heart, with his other hand raised in the air. "I swear."

"Good!" Numbuh Four said. "Well, now thet wher ahl ep, whuch yeuh wanna do?"

"Numbuh Five's gonna hit the hay." Numbuh Five pointed, making her way to her room. "G'night, y'all."

"Good night, Numbuh Five." Numbuh One called back. "Well, I think I'm going to do the same."

"Same here." Numbuh Two, Three, and Four all said at the same time. He smiled.

"Ok, then lets go to bed." With Numbuh One's order, they all went to their rooms, got undressed, and fell asleep in their warm, comfy beds almost instantly.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

_(Numbuh One's POV)_

I was lying in bed, awake. Way too lazy to get up that morning. It's kind of hard to get back to sleep when you just wake up. Especially in the morning.

I turned onto my side and checked my alarm clock. It read '9:00 am.' I never bothered turning on the alarm on the clock. All of us kids in the tree house already had a morning wakeup call. Breakfast!

Every morning was the same. Numbuh Five would wake up early and start breakfast. The others and I would smell the omelets, bacon, hash browns, and sausages, and instantly wake up. The smell in our noses would make us hungry and run downstairs to eat.

Finally, the egg scent was spreading through my bedroom. I sniffed the air dreamily and licked my lips. 'Aahh...' I thought 'Omelets!' I jumped out of bed, put on my sunglasses, and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

_(Normal POV)_

Numbuh Five was placing an omelet on a plate in front of Numbuh Three's seat when Numbuh Four entered the kitchen. He was still in his orange pajamas with feet. His nose was in the air and he was smiling with his eyes closed as he sniffed his way into the room. "Mmm, do I smell omelets, or am I in a dream?"

"Hey Numbuh Four." Numbuh Five greeted her blonde friend. "How d'ya sleep."

He pulled his nose back and faced Numbuh Five, turning his smile into a normal grim shape and opening his eyes again. "Eh, et was olroight." he answered. "Woit's fo' breakfast?"

"Ham omelets." Numbuh Five replied, placing an omelet with sausages and bacon on a plate in front of Numbuh Four's seat. Numbuh Four sat on his chair. Just then, Numbuh One, Two, and Three came running in.

"Did I miss anything?!" Numbuh Two asked, panting.

"Nope, just in toime." Numbuh Four answered.

"Sit down, before Numbuh Two starts drooling all over the floors I just cleaned an hour ago." Numbuh Five added. Numbuh Two was staring at the food with dreamy eyes, and sniffed the air.

Numbuh Three giggled, sliding into her seat. "Hey guys, can we go to the beach today?" she asked.

"When did ya get that idea, Numbuh Three?" Numbuh One asked, sitting down on his seat as well.

"The puddle of drool on the floor reminded me of the beach." She answered.

"Drool?" Numbuh Four asked, curiously. All the kids looked at where Numbuh Three had pointed earlier. Drops of drool were dripping onto the floor from Numbuh Two's mouth, who was still staring at the food, dreamily. He snapped back to reality when he noticed his friends were all looking at him.

"What?" he asked, then realizing that there was saliva all over the floor. "Oops, sorry."

Numbuh Five shook her head. "Well, so much for keepin' the floors clean." She grabbed a cloth and started to wipe the place on the floor where the saliva had dripped.

Numbuh Two's cheeks turned red of embarrassment as he slipped into his seat.

"Anyways, can we go to the beach?! Can we?! Can we?! CAN WE?!" Numbuh Three was practically shaking the chair.

Numbuh Five finished cleaning the saliva and placed the cloth back on the counter top. "Numbuh Three, we just went to 'Celeb Siron' yesterday."

"Yeah, I think we're all tired." Numbuh One added. "Besides, I don't like the beach."

"Ahm noit tired, Ah could take her." Numbuh Four volunteered. Numbuh One, Two, and Five gave him a funny look. Numbuh Four blushed, "and Numbuh Two with meh...heh heh heh." He turned away from his friends.

Numbuh Five sat down with her fellow teammates. "Well, Numbuh Five don't know bout Numbuh One, but she don't trust ya three alone."

"Same here, lets all go." Numbuh One added. I know you don't always get this from me, but I guess the beach wouldn't be a bad idea for today." He glanced over at Numbuh Five, seeing a grin on her face. He smiled at her.

"YAY!" Numbuh Three cheered. "Lets hurry." and with that, they all ate their food and went to get ready.

* * *

_Me: Don't worry, this isn't all of the sequel. This is just the beginning. It may not be that funny in this chapter, but the next chapter, where they arrive at the beach, will be funnier. Stay Tuned._


	2. The Beach

_Me: Well, I'm back. Review Time!:

* * *

_**J (silence) Quill: Yay! A sequel! Very good idea. Using Number Two's POV in the begining was a good idea; he gives the reader a pretty unbiased look at the scenario. I wonder what movie they were watching--it must have been prety exciting...**

_**answer: Thanx. Oh, and if you read Celeb Siron, it will say that they were watching 'Along Came Polly.' I love that movie.**_

**Stripified: Yay! The sequal! -hugs you- Thankyou for making it!  
XD This would be a weird whole sequal. You'd have to rename it to something like,  
The story of how Numbuh Three convinced Numbuh One to go to the beach.  
Or that'd be the summary. Whatever. I sure hope Numbuh Four doesn't go and get buried so deep in the sand that he can't breath. Once, at the beach, me, and my friend Senpai (he's japanese, duh!) were burying our friend Becky in the sand, and when we were done, the only thing coming out of the sand was her nose, so she could breath. Then when some little kid walked by, she sat up and made a scream-like noise, and the kid freaked out and ran.**

**_answer: lolz, something like that happened to my friend Josh. But it was in the snow._**

**SilverRainbow223: Great start! It's good that you are doing this story as a chapter one instead of one-shot. Then you have more time to write and gives us more to look forward to :) I can't express in words how much I love these stories you've written! They are just amazing. Sure, this one wasn't quite as funny as the last, but it was still wicked fun. Fortunately, I've learned from my mistakes and didn't fall of a chair (probably because I'm not sitting on one, but still...). Good job on Numbuh Four's accent. It was noticable and looked like you tried. It was a little heavy at one point in the begining, but only a little. Sometimes people write ah for I and call that an accent. What you did was incredible! Congrats! You make readers/authors proud :) Keep writing! Don't worry about us waiting, your stories are well worth the wait. I'm just glad you wrote a sequel. It's good to come home after a long day of band camp (I have band camp for 6 hours straight all week and I stay 1/2 hour later cause I have percussion instruments to put away at 8:30 at night. Anyways...) It's really good to come home and check my email and see that you've written a story. And if that couldn't be better, it was the sequel! You made my day just that much better! And when it was already awesome, you did what I thought couldn't be done at 10 at night just by writing your story. And I know, it takes guts to post a story up here, especially when there are people here who don't understand the hard work that goes into these stories. I'm just happy to know that others support you as well. And thank you for saying I was nice in your story when you replied to reviews. It's really sweet of you to even mention that in your fic. Sorry about writing so much, I just sorta started rambling once I got an idea in my head. Now off to write the story I intended on writing when I turned my computer on...  
  
I'm so happy I came across your story. Good luck, though you don't need it. Keep writing!**

**_answer: Once again, you're the nicest person I have EVER met out of all the fanfiction readers. That's no insult to you other readers, I'm just saying that...oh, never mind._**

**no one you'll ever know: cute! very -**

_**answer: thanx!**_

**Kuki Gal: aw more chappies i loved it just like all of ur great stories .**

**_answer: Aw, thanx a bunch! You just made my day even better!_**

**prncssGrl1881: this is good. i hope you update soon.**

**_answer: OK, here!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_Me: Well, here's the next chappie. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**KND Beach Day**

Numbuh One, Two, Three, Four, and Five were in the SKYCLAW on their way to the beach.

Numbuh One had brought his paper work to do while they were there. Numbuh Five had tried to force him out of it, and enjoy his day at the beach, but Numbuh One knew it was his only time to get his work out of the way. Luckily, she got him to bring his bathing suit and towel, just incase.

Numbuh Two had brought the picnic basket and filled it with half the food in the fridge. Numbuh Four eventually convinced him that they didn't need all of that food, so he just filled it with a picnic cloth, and 5 chocolate bars for each of the friends. Also, his bathing suit and towel.

Numbuh Three had brought all of her sand castle building equipment she could find. With it, she brought her plastic gold crown, and a few Barbies to be the princesses. She even put on princess dresses and little plastic crowns on the Barbies. She as well brought her bathing suit and towel.

Numbuh Four had brought a beach ball, incase of a volley ball net being at the beach. Also, he brought his bathing suit, towel, and surfboard. Numbuh Two had made insults to stay away from the deep end with his surfboard, or he'll drown. Numbuh Two's respond from the blonde Aussie was a punch in the stomach.

Numbuh Five had brought both her beach chairs. The one that floats in the water, and the one that just stays dry on land. With it, she brought her sunglasses, bathing suit, and towel. She had some money in her pocket for food and other stuff they wanted to buy at the beach.

Finally, they made it to the beach. To their surprise, there was nobody there. Well, almost nobody there. They saw a few families somewhere on the other side of the beach. But in the area they had landed, there was nobody at all, almost as if they had the whole beach to themselves. All the kids came out with their belongings.

Numbuh Three was the first one out. She came out running. She had her bathing suit on and was carrying all the stuff she had brought. Her beach towel, barbies, and other stuff. The other kids came out one at a time, in their bathing suits, carrying all the stuff they had brought from the tree house.

"YAY, BEACH DAY!" Numbuh Three cheered, as she instantly started to make her sand castle.

"Olroight, Ahm gunna go surfin'." Numbuh Four pointed out, placing down his stuff somewhere in between the water and where the ship had landed. "Ef anehone cares."

"G'ahead Numbuh Four," Numbuh Five replied. "Just don't drown yourself in the deep end."

Numbuh Four glared at his female teammate and ran off to the waves. The kids watched as the blonde Aussie lyed on his stomach on his surf board and started to paddle to the wavy part of the ocean. When he reached there, he stood up and hit a wave. He started to surf on it.

Numbuh Five put down her stuff and started to set up her beach chair "Well, Numbuh Five's gonna lye down on the water, ok?"

"Sure thing, Numbuh Five." Numbuh Two answered. Both boys watched as Numbuh Five made her way to the dock with her floating beach chair. At the tip of the dock, she placed the chair on top of the water and sat down on it. She put her sunglasses on and started to read a magazine.

Numbuh One turned to see Numbuh Two setting up the picnic cloth on the sand. He sighed and said. "I'm gonna go finish my paper work, Numbuh Two. If you need me, I'm going to be on the dock."

"Iyi, captain." Numbuh Two replied, first-mate like. His leader laughed as he walked toward the dock, holding his papers. At the tip of it, he sat down, relaxing his feet in the water.

* * *

Numbuh Four had caught 7 waves that day, and finally, he had decided to rest. He grabbed his surfboard and was heading back to where Numbuh Two had set up the picnic cloth and was now eating his chocolate bar. On his way there, he passed Numbuh Three. He saw her finished sand castle and was acting her princess Barbies outside of it. He stopped to complement the castle. 

"'Ey, Numbuh Three, that's ay pretty castle ya got there." He said.

Numbuh Three looked up at the Aussie, smiling. "Thanks!" All of a sudden, she jumped up. "Hey, wanna be my royal guard of the castle?!"

"Ne thanks, Numbuh Three. Ahm gunna go bury myself in tha sand." And with that, he ran to the picnic cloth layed on the sand, placed his surf board beside it, and ran to a spot to bury himself in.

Numbuh Three couldn't help but spread an evil grin across her face. "_No problem._" she whispered to herself. She grabbed her bucket, shovel, and two Barbies, and took off running back to their beach spot (that's what I'm going to call their picnic cloth from now on.)

* * *

Numbuh Four was finally buried in sand, neck-deep, and couldn't move at all. Just the way he liked it. He started to sing his sand buried song. "Na na na na, Buried in the Sand, Na na na na, Buried in the Sand..." Just then, he saw Numbuh Three running towards him, carrying a bucket, shovel, and Barbies. 

"'Ey, Numbuh Three. Wuts ep? Sorreh, Ah can't play wich ya roight now, Ah can't move. And...Uh, Numbuh Three, wuch ya doin?" Numbuh Four watched as Numbuh Three start shoveling sand into her shovel and dumping it into her bucket.

"Building a sand castle." Numbuh Three replied as she placed the bucket full of sand up-side-down, on top of the pile of sand that buried Numbuh Four. "So now, you can be my prisoner." She picked up a bucket gently and underneath it, appeared a tower of sand.

"Ah, great!?" Numbuh Four moaned, trying to move, but unsuccessfully. He just stared as Numbuh Three kept filling up her bucket with sand and making another tower on top of him, continuously.

* * *

Meanwhile, Numbuh One was doing his paper work, not even near finished. He was writing some sort of article about their last mission. Cree had attacked the tree house just four days ago. Even though the fight was successful for the Kids Next Door, the damage in the tree house wasn't pretty. 

Just then, Numbuh Five in her floating chair floated by in the water, right next to him. He looked up to see her reading the magazine she had bought from 'Celeb Siron.' He smiled, and then turned back to his work.

Numbuh Five looked up, noticing where she had floated to. She lowered her sunglasses to look at Numbuh One more clearly, then smiled.

"Hey boss," she said, putting the magazine down on her lap. "Whats up?"

Numbuh One looked back at Numbuh Five. "Oh, hi," he answered "I'm just finishing the report from your sister's attack."

"Another report?" she sighed. "Must ya make a report on every mission?"

"Well, it's my job, Numbuh Five," he said. "besides, I have nothing else to do on the beach. So now is a good time." he went back to his work.

Numbuh Five could tell that he wasn't going to say anything else. So she just said "Suit yoself." Just then, she noticed that his legs were hanging down from the edge of the dock. She smiled an evil grin and pretended to get back to her magazine.

Making sure he wasn't looking, she reached out to Numbuh One's leg. As fast as she could, she grabbed his ankle and pulled really hard. Numbuh One dropped the paper and pencil as he fell into the water. "AAAHHH!" he shrieked as she fell, then hit the water.

Numbuh Five had never laughed harder. "HAHAHA......! Man, ya should've seen the look on yo face!" she dropped the magazine back on her lap and continued laughing.

Numbuh One surfaced, gasping for air. He looked at his laughing best friend and glared. Instantly, the glare turned into a grin, an evil grin. He held his breath and went under water.

Numbuh Five was laughing too hard to notice that her leader had gone underwater. Suddenly, the chair was pushed from under her as it was flipped. She screamed before hitting the water.

Numbuh One surfaced, and instantly started laughing.

Now, Numbuh Five surfaced. When she noticed the laughing boy, she splashed him, causing him to fall backwards. He made sure his head didn't go under water again.

Both of them standing on the bottom sand, they had a water fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Numbuh Three had finished her sand castle on top of Numbuh Four and was now acting out the princess dolls again. 

"Oh, hello Lady Rainbow." said...(Numbuh Three making the voices for the barbies)...a Barbie in a pink and purple dress and a plastic crown.

"Why, hello Lady Monkey." replied the other Barbie in just a purple dress and a plastic crown.

"Ugh!" Numbuh Four cried as he as he was forced to watch this, as he called, horror movie.

Numbuh Three grinned at him and continued acting out the Barbies. "Lady Rainbow, the prisoner seems to be very grumpy today." Lady Monkey pointed out.

"Yes indeed." Lady Rainbow replied. "Perhaps he needs to be kissed."

Numbuh Three smirked, seeing Numbuh Four's eyes widen. '_Numbuh Three's gunna kiss meh?!_' he blushed '_Oh Meh Gawd!_' he closed his eyes and waited for the kiss.

But instead, he felt two plastic heads being pressed against his cheek. He heard a kissing noise coming from Numbuh Three. "Mmmmmaw!" she took them off her cheek.

"Well, Sir Angry Aussie, how do you feel now?" Numbuh Three acted Lady Rainbow.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" he screamed, finally breaking out of the sand. He ran back to their beach spot.

Numbuh Three grinned at the blonde boy. She started to act out the Barbies again.

"Lady Monkey, the prisoner has escaped and has destroyed our castle." said Lady Rainbow.

* * *

"LUNCH IS HERE!" Numbuh Two called out. After the sand castle thing, Numbuh Three had gone back to the other castle she had built before. Numbuh Four had buried himself far away from Numbuh Three. Numbuh One had put away his paper work away and went to help Numbuh Two get the lunch. Numbuh Five had went back to reading her magazine, only this time sitting on her land beach chair. 

Numbuh Three and Five put down their stuff and (Numbuh Five) walked (Numbuh Three) ran towards the two boys. Numbuh Four, however, had trouble.

"Um, guys," he stuttered "Ah could use ay lil' help here." his tone made everyone laugh. Numbuh Two and Three got up and dug him out of the sand.

When they finished, Numbuh Four got up and brushed the sand off of himself. "Thanks," he said as they went to join Numbuh One and Five in their meal. Numbuh One and Two had bough five hamburgers, and five medium fries. Also, they bought two sprites for Numbuh Two and Three, Two cokes for Numbuh Four and Five, and a diet Pepsi for Numbuh One.

They were half way done their meal when 'The Tough Guy' set down his hamburger beside him to take a sip of his Sprite. When he put down his drink and reached to pick up his burger, a seagle was eating it.

"Hey, gimme back meh burger!" He grabbed the burger and pulled it away. Surprised to the seagle's strength, it pulled the burger back. The tug-a-war continued until they both won. But Numbuh Four got just the bread while the seagle got the burger, pickles, ketchup, mustard, and all of the other stuff on a burger. The seagle flew away with the burger's clothes.

Everyone laughed. Numbuh Four looked at the burger with sad eyes, and sniffed. He hid a wink from Numbuh Three at Numbuh One, Two, and Five.

Numbuh Three looked at the crying (pretending) Numbuh Four. She looked at her burger, then back at the crying boy. '_Why does he have to look so cute?_'

"Um, here, Numbuh Four." she said, handing the blonde boy his burger. "You can have mine."

Numbuh Four grabbed the burger and ate the whole thing in one bite. "Uh, thnaks, Numbuh Three." he said, pretendingly shy. Then, he burst out laughing.

Numbuh Three glared at laughing monster. She took at bottle of ketchup and aimed it at Numbuh Four. She squeezed, causing all the ketchup to come out at Numbuh Four. "Would you like some ketchup with your burger?"

Numbuh Four was covered in ketchup. Just then, a 4-year-old blonde boy walked by. When he saw Numbuh Four, he let out a shrilling scream "Mommy, Mommy, this boy's bleeding!" he ran to his mom somewhere on the other side of the beach. Numbuh One, Two, Three and Five laughed.

"Oh, somebody call a lifeguard! This boy is dying!" Numbuh Two playfully called out.

Numbuh Four grabbed another ketchup bottle, aiming it at Numbuh Two. "Oh yeah? Well maybe you should go _ketchup_ on your food!" (And I thought Numbuh Two's jokes were lame) Five seconds after the lame joke, Numbuh Two was covered with ketchup, making everyone laugh

Numbuh Two wiped off some of the ketchup, seeing the laughing dark-skinned girl. He quickly grabbed the mustard bottle and squeezed it, having Numbuh Five covered in mustard. Everyone laughed even harder.

* * *

The ketchup and mustard fight had continued for awhile, until they finally gave up. All of them were covered with ketchup and mustard as they finished their burger and fries. After the kids were finished, they went to the water to rinse themselves off. 

"'Ey Numbuh One, what did yeuh do with yeur report on tha last mission?" Numbuh Four asked, washing his face with the salty water.

"I left it to finish tomorrow. Today I'm going to have some fun." The bald leader replied, taking off his sunglasses and dunking them into the water to get the mustard off.

"Guys, can we play volley ball after we dry off?!" Numbuh Three asked excitedly, as she wiped away some ketchup from the top of her head. She pointed to a volley ball net in the shallow end of the water, not too far away from them.

"Hey, that sounds fun." Numbuh Five agreed, dunking her braid into the water, letting the water get rid of the ketchup and mustard in her hair.

"Sure Numbuh Three, why not." Numbuh Two added, climbing out of the water. Numbuh One, Three, Four and Five followed.

"YAY! Numbuh Four, go get your volley ball!" She ran to the volley ball net. Numbuh Two, elbowed Numbuh Four.

"Hey Numbuh Four, wanna be on my team, or Numbuh Three's?" He asked, playfully.

"And woit's that supposed to mean?" He asked, tackling Numbuh Four and pushing him to the ground. He ran off to get the volley ball before Numbuh Two could get up. When he did get up, he dusted off his bathing suit and chest, shook his head and ran behind Numbuh Three to the volley ball net.

Numbuh One turned to Numbuh Five. "Well, shall we?"

Numbuh Five smiled. "Yes, we shall." and they ran off to the volley ball net.

* * *

All the kids were positioned. They were playing girls against boys. Numbuh One was going to serve for the boys. 

"Numbuh One! He's tha man! Ef he can't do et, Ah can!" Numbuh Four sang. He received a glare from Numbuh One and Two. "Woit?!"

Numbuh One just ignored him and served the ball over the net, as hard as he could. It was heading right to Numbuh Three. She bumped it back over the net while saying "WHEEE..." and the ball headed toward Numbuh Four. He tried to hit it, but threw his arms up a little too early. The ball hit him it the head, and he fell to the ground.

Everyone gasped as the Aussie sat up. He lifted a finger in the air dizzily. He looked like he was about to say something, and they were right. Numbuh Four inhaled and one word came out of his mouth. "Ow." He fell back down, and everyone laughed.

* * *

Numbuh Five was about to serve for the girls. Numbuh Four had gotten up earlier. Now, he was trying to balance an icepack on top of his head while trying to play. It was hard, but he managed, not very well. 

Numbuh Five served the ball over the net, and it headed for Numbuh Two. He hit it and it headed backwards to Numbuh One. He hit it, and the ball went over the net, a little bit farther from Numbuh Five. She walked backwards to where the ball was headed and stopped still not far enough. She reached back to hit the ball, but instead, she fell on her back.

Everyone laughed, even Numbuh Five. Numbuh Three held out her hand for Numbuh Five. She grabbed the hand and Numbuh Three pulled her up. They continued the game.

* * *

Two hours later, they decided to go swimming. Numbuh Two was the first to run off the deck and do a cannonball. Before hitting the water, he had yelled "CANNON...BALL...!...!...!" and landed. Numbuh Three did the same thing, but instead of yelling 'Cannon Ball' she yelled "WHEEEEEEE......." and landed as well. Numbuh Five did a dive into the water. Numbuh One quickly changed his sunglasses for his goggles and then did a flip and landed butt first (_must'ev been one big splash. lolz Operation: BUTT_) 

"Come on, Numbuh Four!" Numbuh Three yelled to the blonde boy, who was running back to their beach spot.

"Yeah, the water's great!" Numbuh Two added. He went under water and came out with a baby salmon on his head. "See what I can do?!"

"Make yourself look like a fishbrain?" Numbuh Five pointed out. Everybody laughed at the insult.

"How come you guys never laugh at my jo-"Numbuh Two never got to finish. He was interrupted by Numbuh Three.

"Numbuh Four, come on!" Numbuh Three yelled once more. The kids watched as the blonde Aussie came running back.

"Jeez, I just went to put my ice pack away." He said, annoyed.

"Oh." All the other kids said at once.

"Numbuh Four, can you do a flip?" Numbuh Two asked, taking the fish off his head.

"Um," Numbuh Four hesitated. His friends already knew he couldn't swim, but he wanted to show them that he could learn. Mainly Numbuh Three, but he wanted to show all of them.

The blonde Aussie took five steps back on the dock, then brushed his feet on the wood of the dock like a bull. Then, he ran as fast as he could and jumped off the tip of the deck. He did three flips in the air and was headed for the water. But a problem, his stomach was facing the water. He tried to bend, but it was too late. His stomach hit the water with a very loud clap.

"Ooooo, that's gotta hurt." Numbuh Five exclaimed.

Numbuh Four surfaced, kicking as hard as he could. "OUCH!" he cried. He wasn't doing a very good job of surfacing. His head went under, until he felt someone pull him back up to the surface.

He rubbed his eyes from the water to see who had helped him. In front of him, was Numbuh Three, holding onto his arms and dragging him to the spot where she and her friends were standing.

When they reached there, she let go of him and turned away, trying to hide the blush spreading over her face.

Numbuh Four did the same, but managed to say something. "Uh, thanks Numbuh Three." he turned around and saw the girl running towards him. She hugged him.

"Your welcome!" she cheered. Numbuh Four felt himself getting hotter and hotter the tighter she hugged. But soon, she was hugging a little _too_ tightly.

"Um, guys?" They both heard a voice say. Both of them turned to see their friends looking at them. "We're still here, ye know." Numbuh Five pointed out.

Now, both Numbuh Three and Four were blushing of embarrassment.

Suddenly, Numbuh One went under water. Everybody was looking at the place he had gone under. Then their heads snapped to where he was rising.

He had gone under Numbuh Five, and was rising under her. Now that he was standing, Numbuh Five was sitting on his shoulders. "Woah, what's all this 'bout?" She asked.

Numbuh One grinned. "I used to do this with my dad when I was little." He replied.

"Numbuh Four! Can I do that too?!" Numbuh Three cheered.

"Sho thang, Numbuh Three." replied the Aussie. He went under water and rose up from underneath the Japanese girl, letting her sit on his shoulders.

"Hey, can I sit on top of one of the girls, so it can be a three stack?" Numbuh Two.

There was a pause as they all stared at Numbuh Two. Then Numbuh One and Four took a step back, keeping away from Numbuh Two as if he were going to crush them. Actually, if they don't keep their distance and Numbuh Two sits on their backs, they will be crushed.

"Hey Numbuh Two, how about later, one of the girls can sit on your shoulders?" Numbuh One suggested.

Numbuh Two grinned. "No problem, I can wait." he said.

"YAY, lets play horsie!" Numbuh Three cheered, and started tugging Numbuh Four's hair, not too hard. "Gidiep! Gidiep!"

While the game of Horsie was going on with Numbuh One and Five watching in their position, Numbuh Two snuck up behind his two leaders. When he was at least a foot away from them, he kicked Numbuh One's legs, causing him to fall.

The leaders screamed as both of the fell into the water. Numbuh Five swam off Numbuh One's shoulders and they both surfaced.

Numbuh One and Five wiped away the water from their eyes and saw the laughing pilot. Their glares were interrupted by snickering from behind them. Both turned to see Numbuh Three and Four still in the Horsie position, laughing at them.

Then, Numbuh Five whispered something into Numbuh One's ear. They both grinned evilly and Numbuh One nodded. Both of them went underwater.

* * *

Numbuh Three and Four were laughing too hard to notice a figure underwater swimming towards them. When they did notice was when the figure grabbed Numbuh Four's ankles and pulled. Both of them screamed as they fell into the water.

* * *

Meanwhile, Numbuh Two was laughing too hard to notice a figure underwater swimming towards him as well. When it was his turn to find out, the figure grabbed one of his ankles and pulled. Numbuh Two shrieked and found himself being dragged underwater. Finally, the figure let go and rose to the surface beside Numbuh Two.

* * *

Numbuh Three and Four were already surfaced. They were with Numbuh Five, waiting for Numbuh One and Two to surface. When the two boys finally did, Numbuh One did a thumbs up to his ankle-grabbing companion. She did the same.

"What was all that about?!" Numbuh Two asked, angrily.

"For kicking my legs." Numbuh One replied to the chubby boy.

"And foe laughin' at us." Numbuh Five pointed out to Numbuh Three and Four.

Suddenly, Numbuh Two put up his arms and swooshed them down to the water, causing waves of water to hit Numbuh One. Numbuh One did the same back to him. Soon, there was a whole bunch of splashing and laughing from all five of the kids.

* * *

Finally, it was time to go home. As they were packing up the stuff, Numbuh Three noticed the sunset. "Guys, Look!" She pointed to the golden half sun. The rest of the kids turned to see the sunset.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Numbuh Five said, glazing at the giant, golden firefly, as her and her mom used to call it before she died.

Everyone stared at the sun. There was a long silence, as the birds chirped, and the wind whistled. It was so peaceful, romantic, and beautiful.

"WHO WANTS McDONALDS?!" Numbuh Two cheered.

"YAY!" All the other kids cheered, heading back to the ship, carrying their stuff. The ship took off and they all headed to McDonalds.

THE END

* * *

_Me: Well, that's done. This was not funny at all, and I'm really sorry. I tried, and failed. Hope you can all forgive me. well, c y'all later! Oh, and by the way, I won't be writing stories as often (maybe not at all) during the school year. I think y'all know why. Anyways, I don't think y'all needed to hear that. My stories suck. Byez!_


End file.
